SasuSakuSara: Who is he?
by Garden of Knives
Summary: Sasuke made a terrible choice and is married to the bitchy Karin for 12 years but after he wants Sakura back


Sakura and Sasuke just had sex and he left the next morning leaving Sakura knowing that he's getting married to Karin. She went to Tsunade and told her what happened then she hugged Sakura.

She looked after her for 9 months and that one special day she gave birth to Sarada Haruno not Uchiha. All of Sakura's friends including Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki who are married also helped with her birth even though she nearly broke Naruto's hand during birth but in the end it was all worth it.

Sakura is at home in her apartment looking after her five year old girl and she played with her for hours. Naruto came running towards Sakura's apartment and knocked many times. Sakura answered the door.

Sakura: What is it Naruto?

Naruto: Sasuke's back.

Sakura: Really, huh? Well tell him to go and fuck himself cause I don't care about him since he left us but don't tell him that cause he wouldn't even care.

Naruto: Don't you just at least see him then he you can go back to taking care of Sarada.

She thought about for a while and decided that she will.

Sakura: Yes and I'll go back to taking care of Sarada.

Naruto: Alright, do you need help with anything?

Sakura: Aww you're too kind but no thanks for asking.

Naruto: Alright but let me see my beautiful niece.

Sakura: Well come on in.

After a few minutes of Naruto seeing his niece.

Naruto: Ready Sakura?

Sakura: Ohh yeah I am cause he's getting a kick in the balls!

Naruto: Hahaha! That's the Sakura I know.

Sakura: Anyway let's go, I got her in my arms.

Sakura: Ready to go.

Naruto opened the front door, they made it down and Sakura can walk on her own since the post-baby birth, she's got Sarada. Her friends were all married and had kids before her except she's not married. Only single and has a five year old girl. When Sasuke saw her when she went outside after a year, he was shocked and wondered who's child belongs to.

Monotone Sakura: Sasuke.

He was shocked at her voice and how bored she looked and she didn't even say "Sasuke-kun" anymore and he missed it even it annoyed him still he wants that girl who always obsess over him but now she's with child and who's the child?

Sasuke: Sakura, what happened to you? Where's the girl I loved?

Sakura: Funny, how you left me after we had sex and I heard you were getting married to Karin so fuck you!

His eyes widen at the last two words and he had to make it up to her by doing something. He looked at her and she had no emotion on her face not a tear in her eyes or a smile, it was as if something possessed her and made her hate him.

Sasuke: Who's child is it Sakura?

Sakura: Mine asshole.

Sasuke: N-no I-I mean does the baby have a father?

Sakura: No he left and he will never be the father of the child cause he's an asshole for leaving.

Sasuke: O-oh well I hope he comes back.

Sakura: I hope not.

She left and she walked back to her apartment then sighed.

Sakura: He's not worth it baby. He's such an ass for leaving me with you, not like I don't love you it's just that he's married to Karin and why is he back, he should get back to her before she gets ballistic on me.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and the group.

Sasuke: What just happened?

Naruto: Well Teme it's just that Sakura gave birth to a daughter and we all know who's the father and he's a asshole for leaving the both of them.

Sasuke: Who's the father?

Naruto: Secret but I know he loves her deeply and will be sorry for leaving them.

Sasuke's thoughts: It's me isn't it? I'm the father and she doesn't care. I messed up by marrying Karin who's very clingy. I want her back. I want my Sakura back. I want Sakura back to say those words again. She's the one I want not Karin. I just want her back!

12 years later

Sarada is looking forward to the Gennin training. Sakura is handling her well and needed no one's help. Naruto and everyone helped as Sarada grew up to be the most beautiful 16 year old girl. Neji asked Tenten out, Ino and Sai are dating and she has no one except Sarada, her daughter. They have a very strong bond that no one has.

Sarada: Mommy?

Sakura: Yes babe?

Sarada: Do I have a father? Where is he? Did he do something?

Sakura: Babe, your father is a waste of time to find and yes he did something.

Sarada: What did he do?

Sakura: I-I...Well there's no shame on not telling.

Sarada: What happened Mommy?

Sakura: We made love then he cheated on me for an another woman named Karin and they got married 12 years ago. He came back but I didn't want to see him but my friend Naruto who is married to Hinata and he encouraged me to see Sasuke one last time. After that, you grew up to be the most beautiful girl I ever raised. No father would be able to handle your strength. I heard that Boruto has the hots for you.

Sarada: *Blushes*

Sakura laughs and went back to making breakfast for the both of them but they heard a knock on the door. Sakura went to the door and opened it to see the person she didn't want and never want to see; Sasuke.

Sakura: Sarada, go and meet with Boruto and go to school.

Sarada: Okay Mommy. Bye mother!

Sakura: Bye sweetie!

Sakura still looks at Sasuke and she did in the tone that he didn't like.

Sakura: What do you want Sasuke?

Sasuke: I want to know if she's my daughter?

Sakura: Why the fuck would want to know that! She's my daughter and she has no father who can't handle himself after leaving me alone to give birth. It was torture Sasuke and you are married to Karin now so go back to her! Goodbye Sasuke.

Sakura slams the door on Sasuke's face and she doesn't even care about having a husband or be a housewife, she wants to take care of Sarada and herself too.

Sasuke walked away from the house with sorrow on his face that he made the wrong choice in life.

Boruto wants to ask Sarada out for a date and he does like her. He likes how she handles everything like a pro with no help. He asks about her father but he got nothing out of her, not one word. He kept on asking her but in the end she got pissed.

Boruto: Sarada?

Sarada: What is it, Boruto?

Boruto: Who's your father?

Sarada: …

Boruto: Sarada, please tell me! I won't laugh or anything.

Sarada got real pissed and she yells at the top of her lungs.

Sarada: I HAVE NO FATHER, OKAY BORUTO! I ONLY HAVE MY MOM AND SHE'S ALL I NEED!

Boruto is shocked that all that time she kept the secret of her father for 16 years. He hugged her and she hugged him tightly crying.

Boruto: Sarada?

Sarada: Yes?

Boruto is scared of being rejected and that he would be upset if she said no. He mustered up his courage and ask her out.

Boruto: Will you go out with me?

Sarada looks shocked as he pulled her away. Her face has happiness written all over so she did the most beautiful thing but shocking for Boruto.

She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the kiss. His eyes widened but softened as he deepened the kiss by licking her lip for entrance and she obliged, her lips soft and smooth. She moaned into the kiss and put her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her waist pulling her close to his pelvis.


End file.
